It has been found that where inked paper is transported from the printing station of a copier-duplicator to a stacking station, that conventional transport rollers often have ink built up on the periphery of such rollers in cases where the rollers contact inked portions of the paper emerging from the printing station. Since the drive rollers contact the paper along outer borders thereof, this situation occurs most commonly where the paper carries bleed edge printing, that is, inked indicia which extends fairly close to the edges of the paper. The buildup of ink on the transport rollers can produce a black line along margin portions of the paper after a time which is aesthetically undesirable. One prior art solution involves contacting the periphery of the drive rollers with a wick saturated with water. However, this prior art approach can be somewhat messy, at least for certain desired configurations and the wicks are susceptible to being dried out which renders them ineffective to prevent further ink buildup. It is thus highly desirable to employ a first and second pair of drive rollers which do not require the use of a wick and which are designed in a simple and economic manner to thwart this buildup of ink.